Diary of A Crazy Girl
by OddInventiveTeen
Summary: Old Name: Caitlyn Gellar's Thoughts. Follow Caitlyn through her adventures of love, music and fame.
1. Chapter 1

This might turn into a Caitlyn journal entry series or maybe not.

Depends...

Don't forget to review.

* * *

_Dear Journal,_

I hate Science and it's magnets.

Becuase it shows that opposites attract.

Which means that Nate Black and I attract.

And that makes me gag.

All he does is ask me out.

It's not that I don't like him, it's just because I hate him.

His chessiness makes me gag.

So I don't go on dates.

But that doesn't stop him.

Like Monday..

**Monday, January 19th. 2:00 pm.**

"Hey Sweetie." Nate sat beside me, his arm hung around me.

I scooted away, still writing in the journal in my hands.

"Are you parking ticket?" I looked at him, confused written all over my face.

"No..." I waited for his reply.

"Oh, I thought that because you got fine written all over you." I had to admit, that was smooth.

So I let out a little chuckle. "So, tonight at 7?" He grined, acting all smooth.

"No." I got up, grabbing my laptop and journal and walked off.

It's not that he's not hot or anything but I just don't wanna date.

He doesn't understand that.

Like yesterday..

**Friday, January 23rd. 5:00 pm.**

"Cait..." I looked up at Nate, his pearlly white teeth flashing at me.

"Nate...." Ella, who was beside me giggled.

"What?" Me and Nate looked at her, confused.

"The names," She snorted, still laughing. I smiled at her goofiness. "They rhyme!"

I chuckle and Nate smirks. "What can I say? We're meant to be."

I giggled. "Naw, that's just you overreacting. Nate, I don't wanna date you."

Nate held his grin.

"Cait, I know you wanna date me." I shook my head.

"No..."

Nate grabbed my hand and kissed it.

"For when we meet again, my fair maiden." I pulled my hand away.

"Bye, Nate."

Sometimes that boy gets on my nerves.

And sometimes,

I just wanna kiss him fiercely.

But, Mitchie told me earlier.

"Caitlyn, you promise you won't scream?" I raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Mitchie pouted. "Promise!"

I sighed. "Promise." Mitchie sighed.

"I told Nate that you'll go on a date with him, tonight."

"Mitchie..." Mitchie backed up. "Cait..Calm down."

I jumped up from my bed and chased her out of the cabin, her screaming for her life.

.....

....

...

..

.

A DATE WITH NATE? OH GAWDDDD!

What am I gonna do?

Bye, Journal.

I'm gonna have to try and get of this.

I know that my entries aren't usually this long but with this horrible news,

I'm gonna cut it short.

BYEEEE!

Caitlyn Gellar.


	2. Chapter 2

Bored....

* * *

**February 14th.**

**12:02 am.**

Like, OMG.

It's Caitlyn Gellar!

-insert crowd cheering...here-

Okay, okay...

So, um the last time I wrote in you was like last month, rightt?

Yeah, that was because a wild pack of...polar bears came and stole you.

But because of Shane Grey's ugly face, they threw it away and I finally found it.

...... Sike. No, um Mitchie yelled at me for not listening to her rant about how perfect Shane is, and she threw it away.

I found it in Nate's cabin with little comments written all over it.

Like, what the hizzle, my nizzle?!

So time to update.

My. date. was. awesome!

Emoticon moment---- ^-^

So we strolled through a park, ate cotton candy together, swung on some swings.

Then, he kissed me and then, like he ran away!

WHAT. THE. HELLLLL!

But we're just best friends now...

-

-

**12:04 am**

Nate's an asshole...

-

-

-

**12:07 am.**

Why the hell am I awake now?

OH, YEAH! HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!

Wait, do diaries even have valentines?

Oh...

So sorry diary.

--

**1:00 am**

_I st-st-stuttered when you asked me what I'm thinking 'bout. I felt like I couldn't breath, you asked what's wrong with me, my best friend Mitchie said "Oh she's just being Caity!"_

Haha, it sounds awesome now!

--

**1:32 am**

_I'm hot, your cold, you go around like you know who I am, but you don't, you got me on my toes._

_I'm slipping into the lava and I'm trying to keep from going under, baby you turn the temperature hotter, 'cause I'm burning up, burning up, for you babe-aiii!_

Ew, I sang a Jonas Brothers song.

Sike, they're so freaking cute.

Like Nick Jonas.

That guy can look me in the eyes anyday.

..

That was cheesy.

--

**2:04 am**

_She's a lady, whoa-oh-oh!_

_She's a lady, whoa-oh-oh!_

Haha, that was funn....

Nate's still an asshole..

--

**2:10 am**

_Nate looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see, that I want, I'm needing everything that we could be._

_I bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about and she's got everything thatI had to live without!_

Haha, fun...

--

**3:07 am**

Apparently Mitchie and Shane don't like Taylor Swift being blared at 3:00 in the morning, they kicked me out of the dorm and threw my stero in the lake.

Dammit.

I'll go bother Tess...

Hehe.

--

**3:10 am**

So Tess was up...

Making out with Nate.

I ratta-tat-tated on her door and I heard Nate say, panting, "Busy!"

I sighed and screamed "Mitchie kicked me out and Nate, why are you there?" I opened the door and saw Tess witH her shirt off(EW!) and Nate in his boxers(^-^).

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed and woke up Ella.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed and woke up Peggy.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-" Nate cut her off. "Stop."

"Aw, man..." Peggy sulked. I giggle and Nate glares at me.

"What?"

"You just had to walk on in on me and Tessy?" I opened my mouth to say something but pause.

"Tessy?" I blink like, 100 times.

"Yeah.."

I threw the nearest thing at him and walk away.

The nearest thing was a mircophone.

It hit him in the face and he yelled out in pain.

I laugh loudly and sit at the lake.

--

**7:02 am**

Apparently, I fell asleep at the lake.

Nate and them are looking for me so I'm hiding.

Sshh, don't tell them.

--

**7:10 am**

_Caitlyn's diary, huh?_

_Well, let's see what she's written today, shall we?_

_Hmm,_

_Polar bears, Shane, our date-_

_Wait, our date?_

_I didn't run away!_

_I sprinted..._

_Anyway.._

_Let's see...._

_Me being an asshole, Miley Cyrus song- EWW, Miley._

_Jonas Brothers song- EWW, Jonas Brothers. EWWW, She likes Nick?_

_Eww..._

_Okay, okay._

_I'm done with this diary._

--

**12:00 pm**

Hey, diary.

Stupid Nate.

So...

Bored...

This is my last entree for today, kay?

Here's a song:

_I could fix the flat on your car, I might even be a rockstar, might even be a rockstar!_

Haha...


	3. Chapter 3

**Story.**

**Awesome.**

**Enjoy.**

**Review.**

* * *

**February 15th.**

**10:00 am**

Yo, Yo, Yo!

It's Caitlyn Gellar in the house!

Or cabin....

But that's another thing.

So, how was your Valentine's Day?

Oh, yeah...

Sorryyy...

Weird but I got like, 3 teddy bears and a note that said

"Roses are red,

Violet are blue,

This poem is old but

I love you."

.....

Could it be Sander? Naw, he's with Peggy.

Barron? Naw, he's with Lola.

Andy? Naw, he's drooling over Tess.

Nate? HAHAHA, what a joke.

Shane? EWWW. No.

Jason? Naw, he's with Ella.

Darn it...

I'll figure it out sooner or later...

--

**10:04 am**

AAHHHHH!

I'm scarred for life, double times!

I walked in on...-gulp- Mitchie and Shane! EWWWWWWWWW!

He had taken her shirt off and she was pulling down his pants.

"MY EYESSSS! THEY'RE BURNING!(UP! Kidding.)" I ran down the steps of the cabin and went screaming towards Ella's cabin.

Bad idea.

I walked in on them, just like Mitchie and Shane.

"OH NOOOOOOOOO!" I yelled and ran down the path to my cabin.

"HELP ME! MY EYESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" I shrieked.

And that's how I'm writting in you.

Diary, my eyes! They hurt!

--

**10:05 am**

IT'S ALL NATE'S FAULTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!

I hatteeeeeeeeeeeeeeee himmmmmmmmmmmmmmm.

--

**10:06 am**

I'm boredd...

I'm gonna bother Peggy!

--

**10:10 am**

I'm scarred...again.

Peggy was making out with Sander and...Sander had his pants off.

EWWWWWW!

Why are all the couples making out?

It makes me feel lonely. I guess someone put that note there as a joke.

Diary, am I destinied to be lonely all my life?

--

**11:06 am**

I think I'm not destinied to be alone.

I asked Tess and she scoffed and said "I don't care."

I asked Nate and he smiled and said "You're not." But I don't care about him.

I asked Shane and he smirked and said "Of course you are!" I punched him in the nuts.

I asked Mitchie and she frowned and said "I don't really know, hun." I pouted.

I asked Sander. He smiled and wrapped his arm around me. "C, girl, you the hippest in this camp. Girl, if you don't get a boyfriend, I'd be amazed." I smiled.

I asked Barron and he grinned. "C, yu kewl. Never, EVER, are you gonna be alone." I smiled.

I asked Jason. "You're never gonna be alone if you're with friends." He grinned and I hugged him.

I asked Peggy and she grinned. "Never." I smiled and hugged her.

I asked Ella and she grinned. "Of course not." And I hugged her.

But who wrote that note?

--

**11:23 am**

Dammit.

I asked Mitchie if she knew and she said "Yeah." I asked "Can you tell me?" "No." She's a bitch.

**CAITLYN!**

Sorry but you are.

**Caitlyn, you..you..you...BITCH!**

Wow...

--

**11:25 am**

Mitchie's mean.

I saw Shane and he was walking kinda funnny.

I asked him what's wrong and I got a "Shut up!" I said "What?"

He said "You punched me in the nuts!"

I laughed. In his face.

--

**11:56 am**

Do couples that break up on Valentines still celebrate it?

That is a weird question.

--

**11:59 am**

Guys who can butter my toast:

actor in Across The Universe. TALK ABOUT HAWT!

2. Joe Jonas. He's so hawt. I'm glad he cut his hair. If only Shane will do the same.

3. Jonas. No comment. He's just so hot.

4. Aaron Carter.

5. Teddy Geiger.

6. John Travolta. Talk about hawt.

7. Kevin Jonas. HOTTIE!

There, my list is complete.

--

**12:07 am**

**See Shane, it's Caitlyn's diary!**

**_Whoaa..._**

**Yeah, I know.**

**_Nate, we shouldn't...Guys who can butter my toast? I don't wanna know._**

**Max actor, Joe Jonas..**

**_That gaywad?! EW._**

**Anyway...Nick Jonas(GAYWAD), Aaron Carter(Ugly), Teddy Geiger(...), John Travolta(He's cool) and Kevin Jonas(Gayyy!).**

**_Bad taste in guys._**

**I know...**

WHAT THE HELLLLLLLLLLLLL!

**_HE MADE ME!_**

**Nuh-uh!**

GOD DAMMIT!

**_OW! No, No, No! Not the face! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

**Caitlyn, calm down. No....NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!**

There...

--

**12:30 pm**

I put them in the hospital.

Apparently, those pansies can't take a blow to the stomach. And the face.

Stupid pansies...

Mitchie's mad at meh..

--

**12:31 pm**

_She's a natural, natural diaster!_

Fun...


	4. Chapter 4

Hi.=Caitlyn.

**Hi.=Mitchie.**

**Hi.=Nate.**

**_Hi.=Shane._**

**_Hi.=Jason._**

* * *

**February 16th.**

**5:00 am**

Who the hell wakes up at 5:00 in the morning for Kitchen Duty?

Goddammit.

I got fricking Kitchen Duty for sending Shane and Nate to the hospital.

I've gotta get dressed now...

Let's see.

I'll wear my cheetah print shirt and a pair of blue skinny jeans and then some checkerboard converses.

--

**5:09 am**

WHO THE HELL WALKS INTO A GIRL'S CABIN WITHOUT KNOCKING?!

Goddammit Nate...

Now he's smiling! PERV.

I hate boys.

--

**6:00 am**

Kirchen Duty is so boring.

But Connie let me play my iPod while I'm cooking.

Try having My Children My Bride blared in your ears while you're flipping pancakes.

Connie's in the shower, trying to get syrup out of her hair.

lawlz.

--

**6:25 am**

Okay so Connie said I can take the rest of Kitchen Duty off.

I said thanks and she muttered "Thanks to you too."

What's that's supposed to mean?

I dunno either, diary!

So what's everyone hiding the Redbull?

I know!

It's in the kitchen in a secret department of the fridge.

So all I have to do is sneak.

--

**7:00 am**

DIARY!

Whooppeee!

Ring around the rosies, pockets full of posies,

ashes, ashes,

we fall...UP?

Haha, I feel so ALIVE!

Hey look, there's Natey!

I ran over to him and asked him what's up?

And he said "Nothing much."

And I kissed him.

Now, Now, I know what you're thinking but I think he knows that that was just the Redbull me kissing him.

I hope he knows...

--

**10:02 am**

In the past 3 hours and 2 minutes I managed to...

Look for birds with Jason.

Push Shane in the lake for making fun of me and Jason.

Give Mitchie a makeover.

Hide Ella's nail polish.

Kiss Nate again.

Hide Tess' bracelet.

Rap with Sander.

Breakdance with Barron.

Play guitar with Peggy.

And...

Pull Brown's toupee off.

lawlz!

--

**11:04 am**

RAWR, I'M A DINO!

I'LL EAT YUUU!

Haha, that's my impression of Shane.

HEHE!

--

**11:08 am**

-makes bunny noise-

I'm a bunny, cute and nice!

HEHE!

That's Mitchie.

**HEY!**

MITCHIE!

Yo, home skillet!

**Caitlyn, what did you do?!**

That's not hard at all.

Let's see.

I got caught undressing by Nate.

I went to Kitchen Duty, I drank some Redbull...

**REDBULL?**

**OH NO!**

**Hey, what's happening?**

**Cait drank Redbull...**

**Wait..So she didn't kiss me because she likes me?**

Nope. LALALALALALALALA.....

**I'm so sorry Nate.**


	5. Chapter 5

Ya know the drill.

Hi.=Caitlyn.

**Hi.=Nate.**

**_Hi.=Shane._**

**_Hi.=Jason._**

**Hi.=Mitchie.**

* * *

**February 17th.**

**4:00 pm.**

Hangover, ugh...

Dammit, Nate won't talk to me! What the hell's his problem?

Boys and their times of the months...

He'll get over whatever it is he's mad at about soon.

I think.

I pushed Shane in the lake. I laughed.

HARD. I mean, I was on the ground rolling. HAHA, Ya know? ROFL? I crack myself up. Lawlz.

I swear to god, whenever I ask about Nate everyone glares at me and turns away.

Not Jason. But he's so cool. I'll just hang out with Jason now. I don't need Nate.

--

**4:30 pm**

Goddammit, I need Nate.

I'll gonna go solve this.

--

**7:30 pm**

Apparently, this is all I can gather.

1.I drank Redbull.

2. I kissed Nate.

3. I made a dino impression of Shane.(HEHE!)

4.I poured syrup in Connie's hair.(Haha!)

Well...

--

**11:45 pm**

Bored. Need. to. sleep.

I'm gonna go to bed.

_Mysterious Person:_ _Goodnight, my Cait._


	6. Chapter 6

****

Bored.

Sorry I didn't update.

My grades dropped and my dad had a fit.

**

* * *

**

**Feburary 21th, 2009.**

**10:00 am.**

**Place:My house.**

Diary..(Or Journal, I'm not one to judge.) I'm sorry I haven't written on your face for the last three days.

I had to come back home from Camp Rock. Sigh, Camp Rock.

So what's been a-happening, you ask?

First, I figured out Ronald McDonald's EVILLLL plans for 2010.

He's gonna..-in whispering tone now- Take over the world. -out of whispering tone-

Ronald McDonald is so scary. I wonder what his kids would look like...EWWW, weird mental image.

Burger King sucks. One time, I asked for some fries and got a bunch of onion rings. EWWW, onions.

Who the hell gets "I want Onion Rings." out of "Gimme some goddammm fries."?

Like, what the hizzle?

My mom told me that I should go out with Nate.

So did Ella.

So did Sander.

So did Barron.

So did Lola.

So did Mitchie.

So did Peggy.

So did Shane.

So did Brown.

So did Tess.(Weird)

So did Nate's other exes.(Includes, two-faced rockstar-normal bitch Hannah Montana, Weirdo Alex Russo and babysitter girl, Camille Belle.)

So did Nate's entire family.

WHAT. THE. HELLLL?

--

**10:05 AM**

Bored.

Went to go eat breakfast.

I pushed my sister out of her seat and sat in it.

She threw a fit, my mom shook her head and my dad rolled his eyes.

She screamed in rage and ran off in her 23 inch heels.

She's a witchy-nitchy bitchie.

Her name's Demi.(A/N:Wink, wink!)

She looks strangely like Mitchie. And some other girl who works at my favorite show So Random, Sonny Munroe. AND some girl who was at my school, her name was Charlotte.

She LOVED Danny. Danny loved her. Until recently, she moved and Danny moved...ON. HAHAHA, get it? Just...because...ya know...I...Oh forget it.

Sonny rawks.

And so does Mitchie.

Charlotte had a gap, HAHA!

Oh my god, did you know that there are these three brothers, their names are Jonas, their all extremely hawt and their band name is the Jonas Brothers?

So awesome!!! Not.

Joe:"Oh my god guys, since ya know, we're like, so awesome and our last name is Jonas, we should be called the Jonas Brothers."

Nick: "Totally..."

Kevin:"Righteous, where'd you get that idea?"

Joe: "It just...came to me."

Nick & Kev: "Whoaa.."

Their dumb.

Except Nick.

He's hot.

EXTREMELY.

**10:15 AM**

BITCHIE RHYMES WITH MITCHIE!

OH NO!

It took me 10 minutes to realize that!

I know, I'm smart.

Hehe, I am smart right?

RIGHT?

RIGHT?!

Sigh.

OH WELL...

--

**11:15 AM**

You how some people are bored to tears?

What if that's literial?

LIke, what the hell?

Why would you cry over boredom?

That's wimpy as shit.

--

**11:17 AM**

If I could, I'd kill the Burger King.

He sucks!

Dunkin Donuts rawk!

And Wendy's.

And KFC.

Oh hell yea, KFC.

They rawk!

And um...

Pizza Hut!

Not Doniminos.(Or however you spell it)

Who the hell eats a dessert pizza? Nasty as hell!

--

12:07 am

Texting Mitchie.

Here's the whole chat.

**Yo, Cait.**

Yo, sup?

**Just the ceiling, u?**

My ceiling. And a Nick Jonas poster.

**Ew, Jonas Brothers?**

Hey, they're hot.

**Joe is. EXTREMELY.**

Nick is soo hot.

**Ew, no he's not.**

Well, Edward Cullen is hot.

**Duh!**

And Jacob Black.

**Ohh, Hott werewolf alert!**

Haha, you're so right.

Oh, and Harry Potter!

**Nah, I like Malfoy.**

I like him too but that slick hair that one movie? HAWTT.

**True.**

So what's up with cookie-cutter popstar and you?

**Oh, the usual making out, kissing and stuff.**

Ew.

**Haha, you're just jellin' because Nate doesn't like you.**

What? I don't like him.

**Yeah, you do.**

No, I don't.

**Yeah.**

No.

**Yeah.**

No.

**Yeah.**

No.

**Yeah.**

No.

**No.**

Yeah.

**HAHA!**

DAMMIT!

**See ya later.**

Bye.

And there's the whole chat.

I gotta go, I'm going to the mall, BYEE!


	7. Chapter 7

Ya know the drill.

Hi.=Caitlyn.

**Hi.=Nate.**

**_Hi.=Shane._**

**_Hi.=Jason._**

**Hi.=Mitchie.**

* * *

**February 25th.**

**4:00 PM.**

_**My House, Dumbass Journal...**_

AHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

NEVER NEVER NEVER EVER EVER E-V-E-R watch a Behind The Music, it sucks like your mom. Haha, your mom.

Ben Stiller fuckking sucks.

That guy acts like Dopey, the seventh dwarf(Or fourth, I don't really know, nor do I fucking care.)

My drunk ass mom told me that "I need to slepe with Nate so my dog can become famous."

First off, I'll sleep with Nate when Hell freezes over and I..don't....have a dog.

My mom is weird.

And dumb.

I luff her.

**4:23 PM**

Why the hell am I awake? Mitchie doesn't text or call me anymore and neither does anyone else.

Fucking bastards. You know what? I'm giving them the cold shoulder. As a matter of fact, I'm gonnna pretend I never went to camp.

HAHA! Take that, Mitchie Bitchie!

Demi's getting on my fucking nerves.

She's saying "Check it out, check it out, check it out!" Demi fucknig sucks.

Watching So Random! when Sonny's a fat waiter..

Chad Dylan Cooper is so hot. But I don't like Mackenzie Falls.

It's so dramatic. Is it really, Chad? Is it really?

Haha, I saw that footage on the behind the scenes of So Random!

Sonny rawks.

Mitchie doesn't.

Demi doesn't.

My younger, younger sister Alex rawks.

She reminds me so much of Selena Gomez.

I heard Selena is dating Cole Sprouse.

**5:00 PM**

FUCKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!

I just busted my head open on my front door. I stepped on Demi's skateboard and slipped back, splitting my head open on the door.

Oh, it fucking hurts!

Oh no, blackout....

**6:34 PM**

Where the fuck am I? There's all these monitors surronding me and a tube up my nose and my wrist. I can barely speak and the only thing I'm managed to do is piss off a doctor by not speaking. And write in you.

Ugh, I feel so numb. I heard the white door click open and I look up to see Mitchie creeping in. I slowly wave and smile weakly.

WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED?

Mitche tells me that "You were a moron and got a concussion on the door. You might need surgery." WHAT THE FUCK?

"Also, you might turn paralyzed." SHITTTTT!

I scream. Really loud. I mean, like I busted the screen door. A nurse came in , looked at it and said "I'm not cleaning that shit up."

I laughed. I'm spending three days in the hospital.

I'm going back to sleep, see ya Diary.


	8. Chapter 8

**Some people are mean.**

**Alright, that last chapter was my worst.**

**EVER.**

**Never ever gonna do another like that.**

**....**

**Hi.-Nate.**

**_Hi.-Shane._**

**_Hi.-Jason._**

_Hi.-Tess._

_Hi.-Mitchie._

Hi.-Caitlyn.

* * *

**7:02 AM, February 28th, 2009.**

**Mitchie's house.**

_Dear Caity's diary,_

_I am Mitchie._

_Shane Grey's awesome, sexy girlfriend._

_Yah, you're screaming on the inside now, aren't yah? _

_I'm THAT famous._

_HEHE, I'm kidding._

_Dude, Caity's a cusser!_

_Let's seeeeeeeee....._

_Nate, Nate, Mitchie Bitchie, Nate, Nate, Nate._

_She's very Nate-obsessed, ain't she?_

_She doesn't know becuase she's jacked up on morphine but I basically stole you._

_Don't worry, Caity ain't a junkie._

_Sure, she had wide eyes all the time and she's hyper but no drugs._

_That I know of._

_I'm gonna update this for her._

_Today._

_Then, it's Jason._

_Then, it's Nate._

_And if she's really sprained, Shane._

_But Jason's really hyper right now._

_Did I mention me, Peggy, Sanders, Barron, Lola, Tess, Natey, Shaney, and Jasey are in my room right now?_

_Oh, I didn't?_

_Well, I did now!_

**7:05 AM**

_Nate's hooked on Monster._

_He's running around outside my house screaming "OH NO, MY DOG FLEW OVER THE RAINBOW!" Over and over again._

_It's annoying._

_And Shane's laughing his ass off._

_Jason's watching birds._

_Peggy is talking about Zac Efron._

_Tess just said that I am a diary-stealer._

_I went "I am not!"_

_and we argued._

_Then Lola screamed loud. "I wish Caitlyn was here! Nate wouldn't be outisde with his shirt off screaming that he misses her and Shane would've gotten smacked and Jason would've been distracted and you'd be tellnig her to stop writing in the diary."_

_I froze. "Um, Lola, what the HELL is your problem?" Tess looked annoyed._

_Lola stood up and threw her hands in the air. "CAITLYN MAKES EVERYTHING BETTER!" _

_I nodded and so did everyone else...except Nate._

**_7:34 AM_**

_Nate's a crazy person._

_he jumped into my pool._

_It's freaking winter!_

_He got out like, shivering._

_He was like, "Yo, where's my rainbow dog?"_

_I was like, "What the hell? Nate, you even have a dog, let alone a rainbow dog."_

_He gasped. "My rainbow dog died?" Sanders laughed._

_"No, you don't have a dog."_

_Nate started to cry. "Nate, Caitlyn will kiss a manly guy!" Shane's so freaking smart._

_Nate stopped and grinned._

**_8:23 AM_**

**Yo, Cait's Diary!**

**IT'S NATE B IN THE HIZOUSE!**

**THE ROOF, THE ROOF, THE ROOF IS ON FIRE!**

**WE DON'T NEED NO WATER, LET THE MOTHER-**

**YOU'RE HOT AND YOU'RE NO, YOU'RE YES AND YOU'RE NO-**

**I'M HOT, YOUR COLD, YOU GO AROUND, LIKE YOU KNOW, WHO I AM, BUT YOU DON'T, YOU GOT ME ON MY-**

**I'm bored.**

**I HAVE A RAINBOW CAT!**

**_Nate, I thought it was a dog?_**

**......MITCHIE, SHANNE'S BEING MEAN!**

**_Moron._**

**OH NO, YOU DI-DN'T!**

**_.........You're so freaking weird._**

**_8:34 AM_**

_Is it bad that I screamed at Nate?_

_He ran away, crying his eyes out._

_**8:45 AM**_

_I'm tired._

_Nate's still not back yet,_

_Jason's singing Barney,_

_Shane's watching ALL his music videos,_

_Peggy is obsessing over Zac Efron,_

_Tes is crictizing everyone,_

_Lola is singing What It takes...AGAIN,_

_Sanders is drooling over Peggy,_

_Barron is watching Lola._

_And I'm bored._

_I'm gonna go visit your rightful owner._

**_9:23 AM_**

_Stupid Traffic._

_Sorry, I'm gonna be a bit late to visit Cait._

_LALALALALALA..._

_OMG, the Jonas Brothers 3D MOVIE!_

_I saw it, I went completely crazy over Joe Jonas shirtless!_

_I mean, that boy got a nice ass bod on him!_

_Too bad Nick didn't take off his shirt._

_That would've been three shirtless fine boys in the movie._

_And I would've died and gone to heaven._

_But he didn't and I didn't so I'm pissed._

_But just seeing Joe and Kevin is a dream come true._

_Oh, YAY! _

_The traffic's cleared!_

**_9:34 AM_**

_Stupid idiots!_

_They won't le tmee go see her!_

_They told me that she can't have any visitors after she broke Shane's hand._

_Stupid Shane..._

_It's all his fault._

_--_

**_10:02 AM_**

**_Yo, Shane here._**

**_Mitchie came back home, stomped on my broken hand and fell asleep in her bredroom._**

**_ Maybe it's her time of the month..._**

**_My hand freaking hurts._**

**_Let's listen to some music._**

**_Oh wait, you don't have ears._**

**_HAHA!_**

**_Ow, I hurt myself laughing._**

**_Oh well!_**

**_Hah, I'm writing on your face._**

**_--_**

**_10:23 AM_**

**Is it just me or is everyone writing in you today?**

**Hm, it's just me isn't it? **

**Oh yeah, Nate here.**

**Yah know, Sexy, muscular, awesome, manly Nate?**

**Don't listen to Mitchie or Shane, they're high...On love.**

**Ew, lame joke alert. Haha, I'm kidding.**

**Shane's weird. He's sitting next to me, reading what I'm writing then asking questions.**

**No Shane.**

**No, I will not!**

**Okay...**

**Alright, go get your own pancakes, dumbass!**

**Alright, he's gone.**

**Mitchie's sleeping.**

**Lola's kissing Sanders.**

**Barron is kissing Peggy.**

**Tess is trying to kiss me.**

**EW, GET OFF ME!**

**EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!**

** I GOT TESS' COOTIES ON ME!**

**EWWW, MOMMMMYYYYYYYYY!**

**--**

**_11:18 AM_**

**Took a hot shower.**

**I think I got Tess cooties off of me.**

**I hopeee.....**

**Alright....**

**--**

**_12:08 PM_**

**_EEEEPPPPP!_**

**_IT'S ME, JASEY WASEY!_**

**_HAHA, I'M LOOKNIG FOR BIRDS!_**

* * *

**DUN, DUN, DUN,**

**DAAHHHHHH!**

**I think Jason might lose her Diary.**

**He might.**

**So review!**


End file.
